Does He Love Me?
by Saruvi
Summary: Kaname loves Zero and as lovers wants to know if Zero loves him back. My first Vampire Knight Fic. I hope it's alright.


Disclaimer: The characters Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu and other Vampire Knight chars belong to Matsuri Hino, I'm just borrowing them for this fanfic.

--

Kaname rolled off his lover, sweaty and hot. Zero mumbled something as Kaname cuddled him in his arms as the white haired boy fell asleep. Kaname began thinking to himself, as he always did when Zero fell asleep after making love.

They'd been lovers for about a year and a half now and Kaname still couldn't get Zero to admit he loved him. Sure, he could get him to orgasm everytime they made love, he could make Zero scream his name over and over but he couldn't get the boy to say "I love you." It was beginning to depress the vampire.

"Kaname," Zero mumbled in his sleep.

Kaname's ears pricked up, trying to see if Zero would say anything else, but it seemed whispering the vampire's name was about all Zero was going to do. The vampire sighed and kissing his lover on the forehead, he fell asleep himself.

The next morning he wanted to ask Zero if he loved him, but the boy was nowhere to be found. He found Yuuki trying desperately to keep the day class students away from the night class students as the vampires sauntered out from the gates to head to class. Zero, however, was not with Yuuki.

"Kaname-Sempai, what's wrong with you?" Yuuki's voice invaded Kaname's dazed state.

"Ah, I was just looking for Zero," Kaname answered honestly. No reason to lie.

"He was here before, but he suddenly left. He's definitely skipping out again. Slacker," Yuuki said, laughing, but quickly sobering up as she caught the distant look in Kaname's eyes.

"Really, Kaname-Sempai, what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Yuuki told him.

Kaname wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. Besides, his and Zero's relationship was still a secret from her. When they would tell her, he didn't know but right that moment wasn't the right time to fill her in.

"Just exams coming up is all," Kaname told her, "I'd better head to class." Yuuki nodded and watched him leave.

Halfway to class, a hand reached out and grabbed Kaname by the wrist. Looking up, he saw it was Zero. The boy was smiling, which was rare, but welcomed as he looked incredibly sexy when he smiled and Kaname wanted nothing more than to see Zero smile more often.

"Zero! I've been looking all over for you," Kaname chastised, not really angry, just downbeat.

He wanted, no, he needed to know how Zero felt about him. If the boy didn't love him back, there would be no point in continuing the relationship would there? Or could Kaname deal with loving Zero without having Zero love him back and just go ahead and have a sexual relationship only? Kaname shook his head. No he couldn't. He needed Zero to love him back.

"Wanna make love to you Kaname," Zero said, pouting.

"I've got class," Kaname said, a bit more coldly than he'd intended it to sound. Zero's eyes widened as he looked at his lover, searching his face.

"What's wrong Kaname?" Zero asked, his hand tightening around his vampire lover's wrist.

"Nothing is wrong Zero," Kaname lied.

"Bullshit, I know something is wrong with you. You never pass up a chance to make love to me," Zero said, his eyes narrowing.

"Dammit Zero! Do you love me or not?" Kaname exploded, twisting his wrist out of Zero's hold and slamming the boy up against a tree.

"W-what?" Zero stammered.

"I love you so damn much. I would die for you! But nothing I do makes you tell me how you feel about me," Kaname swore.

Zero was perplexed. Hadn't he ever admitted his love for the vampire? His shoulders slumped. No, he hadn't. And now he could see how that was affecting Kaname.

"I do love you Kaname. I love you so much. I'm just not able to express it very well. I'm sorry," Zero said as Kaname's eyes widened and his mouth slammed down upon Zero's.

"I love you koibito," Kaname said as he kissed along Zero's jawline. Zero hissed in pleasure as Kaname undressed him and hoisted him up against the tree.

Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist as the vampire fumbled with his school uniform slacks, freeing his hardened member. He slammed into Zero without preparing him knowing the boy wouldn't mind.

"Ah ah! Kaname!" Zero screamed, as he wrapped his hands in the vampire's dark locks.

"I love you Zero, I love you so much," Kaname murmured as he pushed into Zero again and again. Slamming the boy against the tree over and over trying to get deeper into his lover.

"I-I love you too Kaname," Zero mumbled as he suddenly came all over his stomach and thighs. Kaname smiled down at him as he slammed into him one last time, whispering the sentiment back.

Zero stood on shaky legs as Kaname dressed him.

"I really do have class you know," Kaname told him, buttoning the school uniform the boy always wore.

"I don't think you're going to make it. Let's go back to your room," Zero said, his eyes twinkling, "I love you and I want you again," he added.

Kaname thought he'd never tire of hearing those words come from Zero's mouth. He smiled as he allowed the boy he loved to tug him in the direction of the Moon Dorm.


End file.
